Take My Hand, Fore I Cannot Go On Without You
by Daunyel
Summary: When Alayna found out she had heart failure, what would her friends do when they found out her parents are not what they seem.
1. Opening

**TAKE MY HAND, FORE I CANNOT GO ON WITHOUT YOU**

_The sweltering heat tore through the dark room, the barren floors covered in dust and grime. Not a single part of this surface was clean to the touch, left undone for so long that no one knew why. A single window held what light could shine past the years of dirt and slime; the room remained dark, as if meant to be that way, bringing the nocturnal night to a poor, lonely soul. Pain tore at this fragile girl, tearing away what flesh was left of her. She doubled in pain as she fell to her side, ribs busting through the skin tight shell. Six months she'd come to live in this hole, condemning herself to a life of illness and repose. She battled with her demons, fighting not once at all; breaking free of the misery that was to be no more._

_She remembered as she came home that fateful day; the diagnosis of her disease a shot to the heart. She was dying, her heart falling apart; leaving her poor soul in disrepair and disgust. She had but mere months to say her goodbyes, disgust filling her mother's eyes. Hatred hung in those hazel hues, being forced to pack her things and being dragged to the attic to live. She was a prisoner now, bound to die with no demise._

_Oh how she screamed and banged her fists on the door; pleading, begging to be set free. And that night her father came to be, telling her to keep quiet or bare his fierce anger. He would beat this illness out of her, a switch to the back, and a whip to the face. Only then did she realize they thought her possessed, a prisoner in her very own home!_

_She cried into the night, careful not to be heard. She lied on the floor after clearing out a spot. For the first few weeks did they feed her some grub, but her heart was failing, stopping too fast. Slowly as the days went by her body began to break down, refusing to move after a period of time. It had been cold those last few months, but she survived as spring turned to summer. For nearly a year she'd been trapped in that room when the pain began to attack her body and soul._

_Weeks went by and she lied there wanting to die. Images of death no longer scared her; she welcomed them with open arms. No one knew that she was here; no one would miss her lonely soul. And as the summer progressed did she peer into a broken mirror, looking at the reflection that was her own. She finally came to terms with her fate, and the agonizing pain that burned deep inside her. This misery had to come to an end; to erase it completely from her mind. Yet a part of her wanted to live, to make her parents pay and to live her life to the fullest knowing what had been done to her._

_In two days she would turn thirty; tears fell from her green eyes as she realized all the time that had slipped away. The agony was unbearable, the loneliness too hard; realizing that no one cared for her, not any more. She had been cast aside and forgotten left to die and nothing would take this pain away, nothing but the end of a life. She finally closed her eyes and knew then that she was finally free._


	2. Part One

**PART ONE**

**At the Beginning – 2004**

The rain fell all around her, soaking her to the bone. She was determined to meet the one person that could save her life. She was stupid for going on this mini trip, tracking down a guy that knew nothing of her. She shrugged as she coasted her car up along the hillside, to a destination far from home. She would meet this Gerard Way, if it was the last thing she did. So when she parked her car a block away and made her way down the street to where they were filming her new favorite show did the panic start to creep in. He was her only hope, her only prayer to get away! The last of the scene was shot, the actors ran for cover. She tried to get a glimpse of him only to be pushed away. She staggered as she stepped back, slowly falling to the ground. A loud shriek pierced her lips as her head slammed to the ground. Darkness came over her as she fought to keep control. She lost all consciousness then, seeing no more.

She awoke with a headache some time later; a towel was laid on her head as she tried to sit up. A hand slowly pushed her back, telling her that she needed to rest, that the paramedics would soon be there. But she was not out in the rain, that much she knew, the rain was not hitting her face as it had before. She tried to speak, but the pain pierced her skull; a moan escaped as she closed her eyes.

"You are safe sweetheart, out of the rain. The ambulance is here now, so don't be afraid."

The voice wrapped itself around her, comforting her to a state. She wanted to know her savoir was, but it was too late. She was placed on a gurney, her neck embraced. They pushed her back out into the rain, to her awaiting commode. She fell out of consciousness and drifted back to sleep; she felt a needle pierce her skin and then nothing more.

Again she woke at some point to a room lit in white. She smelled the disinfectant and knew where she was. She tried to move her head and realized that she could move no more as panic began to set in. A small scream escaped her; nurses flew in the room. She was scared, that much was true, but where was she and what happened to her?

"You are well, my dear," the older nurse declared. "You hit your head good and now your neck is sore. You will be strapped to keep from further damage."

She tried to shake her head, tried to say a word; her voice was down, not a good sign indeed.

"Let her be and be gone," that voice spoke out; she tried to move her head to see who it was. Her neck refused to move, refused to give up and she sighed with resign. "You'll be alright, that I know. No damage was done; I kept you from getting hurt."

She looked into the eyes of such a beautiful creature, of the man she sought out all along. "How?" she finally spoke out.

"I heard you scream and saw you fall, those fools of security just let you go. How could they be so careless? To let such beauty like you fall like that?"

She tried to speak, tried to say anything; her voice was silent, but not for long. "I need your help." She finally spoke out, "Help me." And fell back into the darkness.

When she woke again he was gone, a single note at her hand. She fought back the tears in fear of failing, this couldn't happen, not again! She slowly opened the note and read its words, tears blinding her as she crumpled the paper. What a fool she had been to think he could help! She would go home and be done from this!

It was two weeks before she was let go; fighting back the pain that ripped her in half. The doctor had told her of her fate, of the destruction that was too late. She vowed to never forget, the anguish and the pain that would kill her too slow.

**Present Day**

She opened her eyes and took a deep breath; she had been so alive then. She felt no anger towards Gerard anymore, she knew that she was lost and that told her all. She should have listened to best friend and cohort, advising her to forget the whole plan. But that did not matter anymore; she got her wish, but for naught. Soon she would be gone; a distant memory to all that came into her life.

That moment came and went as the pain shot through her once more; she clutched her stomach in agony, doubling over to relieve the pain. For weeks it had been like this, and she bit back every last cry of anguish. She couldn't be heard, that much she knew, they would just kill her and be done with it. She knew she was going to die here; there was nothing she or anyone else could do. She was dying; that much was true, it was only a matter of time until her end came at last.


	3. Part Two

**PART TWO**

It was down the street another soul wondered and prayed for a lost friend. She wondered what had come of her best friend. A year or so had come and gone since she last seen her friend and as she inquired about her whereabouts, nothing could be told. She was frustrated, angry beyond her control as nothing was done to find the one person that meant the most to her.

She talked to her friends' parents, asking if they knew where she gone, only to be told that she had taken off without a word. That had sat wrongly with her, since she knew her friend inside and out. Not once would she take off without telling her where she'd gone. And as they slammed the door in her face, did her curiosity become even more so. She'd gone home to talk to her parents, to tell them what had been said. They knew her just as well and thought of the parents' reaction odd. She was then told to report her findings to her boyfriend of three years, a local police officer. She went to her room and dialed his number, waiting for him to answer the phone. He was at work; this would cause an outcry for help that was for sure!

He picked up on the third ring; she quickly told him what had occurred. He told her to sit tight and that he and another officer would be there briefly. She hung up the phone and slowly made her way back downstairs. Her boyfriend had been right, within minutes he and another were standing at their front door. She ushered them in without a word. She told them all that she knew; what was said and what was wrong. Her boyfriend nodded, knowing the girl as well as she had, you see they all grew up together, knowing all was the answer. A single call was made, a warrant issued to search the house and within the day of her phone call they were knocking at her friends' parent's door.

The stun look on their face said it all, their rapid hand motions and their diversions to keep them from entering. She knew then that they had lied to her; they would pay for their lies. But as the scene unwrapped in front of her she thought back to how it all began.

That morning had began with a trip to the Police Station, a report written and a statement taken. She was shaken by the lack of emotion in her boyfriend's eyes. Had they told him to stay out of this? Was she bringing trouble in where it did not belong? The Chief finally came to see her and the look in her eyes melted her façade. He held his hand out to her and led her to his office. She took a seat and took a deep breath waiting for the lecture to begin. His eyes softened as he took a seat, speaking softly.

"Hello dear, it has been awhile since I've last seen you. How are you doing?"

She told him that she'd been well, but sick over the fact that a year had gone by and not a word had been said from her best friend since childhood.

He nodded, looking down at his notes, shuffling them for some time before speaking again, "I feel that something is wrong here. I knew that you had asked about her before, yet her parents have not said a word. Then just last month, they go and announce that she has left and wants nothing to do with anyone here. I find this odd, don't you?"

She did indeed find it odd. Her friend would never say such harsh words!

He stood and spoke again, "I'm going to file a missing report on her. There is too much that does not make sense. I would ask you if you are sure she's missing, but I think I know that answer by now."

The APB was then issued for her; the chief made it his business to talk to her parents. A single call to them brought up a red flag when they said they had nothing to say to the police. A search warrant was then submitted and issued within an hour, the house was then surrounded and the police banged at their door. Her friend was missing, that she knew; she did not know of the horror that would come later.


	4. Part Three

**PART THREE**

The girl sighed as the pain eased; another one of those jolting pains would surely take her away! She was still here for the most part, scared and lonely as she was. She wasn't ready to die, no one is really ready to die; and when their time comes it would make no sense as to why she'd been locked in this very room! At first she asked her parents why they locked her here, and every time they would turn away and lock the door behind them. There was days she felt she'd been rebellious like her best friend; at least living on her own. She was nothing like her though, afraid to face the world.

No peace would come for her that she knew; and as she took a deep breath did she crawl over to the wall to lie. It was a horrid stench of feces and rotten food that assaulted her next, gagging at the smell that would surely make her vomit. Oh how she wished she was more like her friend!

She smoothed what little hair she had left and was upset that it fell out with her hand. Every day more and more of it was coming out; her once long strawberry blond hair a mere memory. This would scar her for life; if she lived, but that thought was dismissed as she cried out in pain! She cared no more to keep her silence; she was dying for god's sake! She closed her eyes tried to drift asleep, begging God to take her away!

That afternoon she came awake, to find her window covered and nailed. She felt out of place as she looked about, nothing was seen, not even a mouse! The room smelled of cleaning products, paint and dust. What had they done to her while she slept! Her hair was gone, that she felt, her dirty clothes still hanging on herself.

She begged and begged to be taken away! How she cried that no one would remember her. Why had her parents come and cleared her away, were they waiting for her to die? She felt no remorse as she tried to sit up; banging every which way to let her presence be known. She had to fight in every way, to make a voice that was once forgotten. They would pay for this, that was true; she was going to live it seemed, no time to cry.

She tried to get to her feet, but failed to move; soon she would make a living hell for them! She had lost her life to the outside world for far too long, she would make them all pay! She vowed to never forget, she never would, that was just not her!


	5. Part Four

**PART FOUR**

She sat in the car, watching the scene unfold. They had taken her word, knowing it true; what had come of her best friend of so many years? "She'll be fine," she been told, "If she is in there, they will take care of her." But she could not get the images out of her head. Had her friend met some untimely death?

"Take care of her for me, don't let her die." She cried, "I feel it in my heart, that she has not long to go."

She watched him go as tears fell from her eyes. She kept her word and stayed out of the way. In the car she felt she had some say, she would make sure that all went right. An hour went by and screams rose in the dark. Weapons were drawn and two people arrested. Had they found her friend dead after all? Her boyfriend returned; a look of pain in his eyes. "She is not doing well, she may just die." He said. "But I found out some very disturbing news, both the parents have records of sexual assault."

She fell against the seat, a hand over my heart. Had they somehow hurt her, and taken her away! She just could not take it, how could this be? How could a good girl like her friend be involved in this?

"She was abducted," he stated, "Taken from her home. She was but a child then, she no longer knows."

This was just not right! How could this happen! Her boyfriend just took her into his arms and held her close to his heart. Their dear friend was mortally hurt and they could not find her! Oh how she wished she could be psychic and point them the way, but this is not a story but a life not her own!


	6. Part Five

**PART FIVE**

She awoke later that day; voices rang loudly in the dark. She did not recognize much of them, that she knew; had she been rescued after all? She tried to sit again; her body was worn, fatigued to no end. The voices were louder now, closer than before, soon she would be freed from this hellish hole. Had she been reported missing? Had she been saved? Would she live through this and forget the scars? A voice rang out and then asked, "What's in the attic?" to which was replied, "Nothing, just a room full of junk."

Had her mother just lied to that voice? Were they stalling them from saving her life!

"Then what is that smell? Did a bunch of mice die?" And another lie had been told to keep them from this room. The voice persisted and pushed that the room be examined, her parents denied them the access they needed. They then yelled as the door came crashing in, she shrieked in terror and fear. One by one the police entered the room, lights shining over the poor lost soul. The look of disgust was seen in her parents' eyes as the man beside her issued their arrest. They'd been handcuffed and escorted from the scene, a man with a handkerchief over her mouth declared, "You'll be alright, my dear. This will soon be over."

"She is ill and needs to be confined!" her mother yelled as they led her down the stairs. The last was said and would haunt the girl for the rest of her life, "She is diseased and God is punishing her for her sins!"

The police officer just shook his head and smoothed a blanket over her. "You'll be alright my dear. They are gone. Things are going to be different now, now don't you cry!"

She was taken away then, sent to the hospital. They asked her all sorts of questions, the last she responded to. "I am sick and need to be confined. My sins need to be paid, yet I still live." And as she spoke those words did tears fall from her eyes. They had brainwashed her over the years! She was too much like them living a lie, would she be helped after all I said?

She was told that she was wrong and that her best friend thought of her often.

"Did you know that your friend is quite worried for you? That she and her fiancé have been waiting diligently on any news on you?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, so that was it, her best friend was engaged. She was so lucky to have someone in her life.

"It is time to get you to safety and I was told to tell you that someone by the name of Gerard has been called. We found his number on your person. I bet both he and your friend will be thrilled to hear that you are alive."

Panic rose in her eyes and she pleaded, "Please don't call Gerard, he must not know of me!"

The paramedics entered the room and sedated her. She could see the disgust in their eyes. "She'll need constant observance, her heart is failing and she may be worse then we think." The paramedic told the Chief, "You better prepare her friends for the worse; I don't see how she can live much longer."

"After all she went through, I swear she'll bounce back and take life by the horns." He proudly said, chuckling as he escorted them from here. He stopped and glanced back into the room, shaking his head with regret.


	7. Part Six

**PART SIX**

She regained consciousness much later, she was tired and the meds didn't affect her like they were supposed to. She ached and vomited twice on her way to the hospital, the fresh air gripping at her, making her ill.

"Lay still Miss." The one paramedic said, "You're in rough shape and we had to connect you to an IV drip. You'll be fine but you must keep still."

"Okay." She said, "Am I dying?"

"Not yet. But you need dialysis and a donor soon. I was told by the ER that there may be a match but you must complete dialysis for a few days before you can do any surgery."

"And if I don't?"

He bit his lip and looked to his partner, "There is a chance you can die in the next few days."

She bit back tears. She was dying, she knew it! It wasn't fair!

As the ambulance arrived at the ER she was rushed into the hospital and hooked up to IV's and other machines. The beeping began and she sighed, she was safe, as ill as she was, she was safe. Maybe, hopefully she would live long enough to say goodbye to Hannah.

Her friend paced the waiting room once she received word from her boyfriend. She drove like mad to get here and waited for any word on her best friend. Along the way she was able to get a hold of Gerard, making contact a few weeks ago through a mutual friend. She told him that her friend was found and was being taken to St. Mary's Hospital. He would be on his way, but would be there in a few hours, noting that Chicago was a good two to three hours away.

She closed her cell and found a parking spot and slammed the brakes and turned off the ignition. She ran off inside and asked about her friend Cheyenne, only to be told to sit in the waiting room. She fumed and rounded a corner and nearly slammed into her fiancé Alex.

"Is she alright?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I haven't heard a word."

"I need to know."

"I know but you have to calm down."

She glared up at him, "My best friend was nearly killed by her own parents! How would you feel hearing that?"

He took a seat in the empty waiting room. "I don't know."

"Well I do and I would be pissed!"

"Keep your voice down." He warned her.

She sat next to him and placed her face into her hands and began to sob, "I'm sorry Alex, I'm just so worried!"

"I know." He said and held her, "But she's in good hands here."

"What if I lose her? I can't lose her!" she cried.

He stroked her hair, "She'll be fine." He said into her hair, "We must keep strong for her."

Except he knew the truth and it gnawed at him. The Brayer's were in fact child abductors and Cheyenne wasn't their daughter at all. When this news came out, all Hell was going to break loose.

"I love her like a sister, you know that? I want her as my maid of honor."

"Hannah, darling, you must know something. Cheyenne, well her hair's gone; she is going to be scarred for quite some time and may not want to be in the wedding."

"She will, I'll make sure she has the best wig maker in the world. I won't let her down. She is my sister, and I love her so much!"

"And your sister is going to be fine." A doctor said to them. "I'm Dr. Hudson and as far as I can tell you, Cheyenne will be receiving a heart in the next few hours regardless of not having dialysis. Usually there is a line of recipients but this was asked to go to her personally by the family. However they found out we may never know, so pray for her, she's going to need all the help she can get."

Hannah shivered; those words meant to comfort her actually scared the living shit out of her. Her best friend was going through surgery only hours after being found!

"I best call Gerard." She said and pulled out her phone, Alex took it from her. "It's best he arrives here safely. No need to give him a panic."

"But…" she said.

"No. He'll be here soon and we can fill him in then."

She sighed, "Alright."

She took her phone back and placed it in her purse. She curled up next to Alex and fell asleep. This time her dreams were peaceful for the first time in quite some time.


	8. Part Seven

**PART SEVEN**

Cheyenne woke to find herself being prepped. She yawned and asked groggily what was happening.

"You are having a heart transplant."

"But it's too soon." She said.

"You seem strong enough and the entire test came back fine. Dr. Hudson wouldn't agree if this was going to harm you in any way."

She nodded and closed her eyes; the last thing she knew was falling into a deep sleep and being told to relax.

**Four Hours Later**

"Wake up Cheyenne." The voice said.

She opened her eyes slightly and groaned. There was a definite weight on her eyes and she refused to open them more.

"You must open your eyes." The voice said.

"Why?" she said dryly.

"You came out of surgery some hours ago and I must know that you are with us."

She opened her eyes and muttered a curse.

"That's Cheyenne for you." Hannah's voice said.

"Go away." She groaned.

"Oh come on sis, you had heart surgery and we are scared. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I want some sleep."

"She's fine." A new voice said and her eyes snapped open.

"Well Hell if that was going to get her to open her eyes I would've had you speak before now." She said.

"Gerard?"

"Hello my beautiful Cheyenne."

"I'm disgusting."

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Your hair will come back, Hannah and I have a few wigs ordered and you'll be just as new when you leave. Besides, I love you no matter what."

She sat up, with the help of a nurse. "I love you too Gerard, just that I haven't known you for too long still, I am still uneasy saying I love you."

He took her hand, "Hey we can be friends if that's what you'll need. I'll be here."

Hannah sighed happily and Cheyenne rolled her eyes. "I know you will, but Miss Sis over there may not be lucky."

The room burst into laughter and she realized that there were others there, hence the rest of the band.

"Okay, is it me or are there too many people in here?" she asked.

Dr. Hudson stepped in and nodded, "We asked them to wait their turns but they refused to listen. Now that you're awake, I must ask you all to leave."

Cheyenne bit her lip, "Can Gerard and Hannah stay for just a little bit? Please?"

"Alright. Ten minutes but then you must get some sleep."

"Thank you." She said and they shuffled out the door.

"I need to talk to you both. I found something out the day my parents locked me in the attic. First it was my heart, but then I found out I was taken and asked for questions. They knew I needed treatment but-" she stopped and wiped tears from her eyes, "They locked me in that horrid place and I thought I lost you both."

"Oh sis!" Hannah said and hugged her friend, "No matter what I'll be here for you."

"Me too." Gerard said.

"The heart I got, belonged to my twin sister. Someone must have informed them I was on the waiting list." She stopped and let out a sob, "My sister killed herself in order to save me."

Gerard sat on her one side, Hannah on the other and they held her hands. She was shaking and the tears were falling.

"Oh Hun." Hannah said, "I am so sorry."

She placed a quick kiss on her friend's cheek, "I'll let Gerard have some time alone with you before he has to go too."

She left the room.

Gerard turned to her, "For what it's worth, no matter what happens, I'll be here for you."

"Thank you." She said and held a hand over her mouth to cover a yawn.

"I'll let you get some sleep. I'll be back in a few days; I got some prior engagements that I need to do."

"I'll be fine Hun, keep up your great work, you just saved my life as you have many others. Someday you'll look back and be proud of what you've accomplished."

He kissed her lightly on the lips, "I already know." And he too was gone. She fell to sleep, dreaming of her future for the first time in months.


	9. Part Eight

**PART EIGHT**

**Three Weeks Later**

Cheyenne was released from the hospital with strict orders to rest as much as she could and do some exercising when she could. Though Hannah would have her moving in no time and with Gerard coming back, she wanted to be in his arms standing this time.

"You think I still look too thin?" she asked.

Hannah looked at her, "Well, you aren't a size 0 anymore but a size 5 is fine by me. I can't see why people have to be so damn skinny anyways."

"Thanx a lot sis."

"Anytime." She grinned.

They arrived at Hannah and Alex's, Alex stepping out from the passenger side and helping Cheyenne out of the car. "We'll get her things in a bit." He said.

"Fine by me." Hannah said, skipping up to the front door and unlocking it.

Cheyenne rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be exhausted before I even stepped through the threshold."

"Amen to that." Alex agreed and Hannah stuck her tongue out at the both of them.

"Are you glad to be out?" he asked her.

"Yes and I am also missing Gerard. I wish he was here."

They stepped through the door and a loud 'SURPRISE!' was heard. Cheyenne looked bewildered, "What the…" she stopped as she realized her friends and birth family were there. Yes, she had met them the following day after her surgery and they never parted. Yet you see this party was all Hannah and Gerard's idea.

"Gerard has something to ask you." Alex said and pushed her forward.

He stepped up, handsome as ever and she played with her wig before he took her hands. "Cheyenne Lee, I know we've been together less than a year and have had six months taken from us, but considering all that has happened between us, I want to marry you. So my question is, will you marry me?" he said and knelt on one knee.

She cried and nodded, "Yes, Gerard." Was all she said and the room filled with cheers.

_Take my hand, fore I cannot go on without you;_

_My heart belongs to you, never will it die;_

_Forever am I bound to you,_

_Blessed by all we have,_

_Take my hand, my love; I will never let you go._

And he never did let her go.

**THE END**

*****Small poem at the end is written by Daunyel*****


End file.
